


Only to Touch

by yoshitsune



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Grooming, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen is drawn in by her beauty and kindness and pampering; and it's like he's the only son Gyokuen will ever want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [magikink](http://magikink.dreamwidth.org/592.html).
> 
> I think I had the previous emperor's murder earlier in my mind than it is, but I tried to keep it ambiguous.  
> And the title is from Kate Bush's 'Infant Kiss'.

It began when Gyokuen was still the revered consort of the previous Kou emperor, and Kouen was nothing more than an aside in the branch line.  
  
He was the eldest son of the branch house, but the Emperor already had strong and talented sons, so there was no sense in believing the throne would ever pass to him.  
  
However, being the eldest of his line did give Kouen some privileges over his younger siblings. Once he was old enough to begin his education, Kouen was to live and be educated with the princes of the main house. He would be raised as a fine general who would be loyal and useful to the main line, and he felt pride in that.  
  
The Empress Gyokuen showed an instant interest in Kouen, and he was dazzled and intimidated by her beauty and refinement. She was like a goddess descended from a priceless painted scroll in the palace.  
  
When he felt uneasy and an outsider among his cousins, she was kind to him, speaking to him more often, increasingly giving her precious time to spend with him.  
  
Kouen didn't understand why, but Gyokuen doted on him, spoiled him, said he was such a fine boy even though she had sons who were all stronger and greater than him. She was affectionate in a way he had never known from his own mother; and his nurses and servants had always treated him with the distance of respect even when they teased him.  
  
Gyokuen often held him close, which he happily wallowed in for a time, inflated with a feeling of importance. She encouraged Kouen to wrap his arms around her without shyness as if she were his own mother, and he became familiar with the softness of all her curves.  
  
Little kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and mouth became a common greeting, good-bye, or any time she felt like it. Her kisses were soft and a little ticklish and he thought they felt especially nice when their lips pressed together. He felt mature and looked forward to growing up to be a big boy like she said.  
  
One summer, Gyokuen had him sit with her out in her private garden. She petted and stroked and fed him morsels of summer fruits directly from her lips, licking at the juice that escaped. Her servants always brought only the finest things he had ever tasted, but her touch was the most tantalising.  
  
Even as years passed, she would still keep him company even while he bathed. Kouen was nearing his coming-of-age ceremony and it had begun to embarrass him like nothing else. She could see everything when his body responded to the hot water, and the massaging fingers of the bath slaves, and her gaze. When Gyokuen saw she laughed and fussed over him, how he was growing so fine. However, when she smiled like that Kouen couldn't help feeling sometimes that her intentions weren't kind.  
  
Once Gyokuen wanted to know how often Kouen touched himself and what he thought about while he did it. His eyes passed over her body, showing his guilt to her. He admitted it all under her coaxing. Then she made Kouen show her in all detail.  
  
  
From then on he began to realise fear at his situation. Would it be exile or death for him when the Emperor heard of this? He wanted to avoid Gyokuen, keep a respectful distance, but she wouldn't allow it. She promised her kindness only if he remained her darling son. She promised her husband would never know. In truth the Emperor didn't live long enough to know, but Kouen was still afraid.


End file.
